Fairground Hysteria- A Requested One Shot
by nikoneko123
Summary: Aria gives Kinji a rude awakening before dragging him along to a fairground on some weird S rank quest... but is it really a quest? Or is Aria hiding something which a too dense and tired Kinji can't see? One Shot request from Mia Anime! Hope you all enjoy! (I do NOT own Aria the Scarlet Ammo, only the plot line created from my own imagination, I encourage readers to watch anime)


Tohyama Kinji groaned as his alarm clock began its obnoxious beeping beside his head, and reached out with his hand, waving it in the air before it slammed down on the clock; shutting off the deafeningly high pitched tone that hammered into his sleepy mind.

He sighed as he pulled his arm back under the encasing warmth of his duvet and settled down to sink back into sleep.

It was early Saturday morning, and he didn't have to go into school today, and had looked forward to his long lie in he'd anticipated throughout the busy week.

Ever since Aria Kanzaki had made her drastic, and overly dramatic appearance into his simple, non-complex existence, he'd been shoved into S rank classes and missions with the short pinkette at her insistence, and he was thoroughly exhausted from all the extreme training his weak body (both in will and physicality) was forced to go through.

He could almost hear her high pitched voice shouting at him now, commanding him to do as she told him, but squeezed his eyes tighter and pulled the blankets over his head to try and shut out the voice in his mind.

Suddenly, a weight slammed into his stomach and his eyes shot open as he groaned, sitting up in shock and head butting the person that had disturbed his rest, earning another groan from his already battered body, and it wasn't even 9am yet.

'BAKAKINJI! I'm gonna pump you full of holes if you slam your stupid head into mine again!' Kinji turned to look warily down at the small girl who was rolling on the floor and clutching at her red forehead, before sighing and dropping back to lie down.

_And so it begins... again._ He thought, covering his eyes with his arm as she shouted at him from the floor, violently telling him to get out of bed before she slammed an elbow into his already sore stomach, making him grunt and clutch at the area.

'Aria! Let me sleep already!' He shouted out, glaring at the girl, who stood before him with her fists resting on her hips, scowling down at him with her imperious look. The effect of which was ruined by the red welt on her forehead.

'BAKAKINJI! Get up NOW! We have somewhere to be!' She blushed slightly as she spoke, and her hands fell from her hips to clutch together in front of her, her fingers nervously twiddling as she glanced up at the tired teen.

Of course, being a boy, he didn't notice this show of feminine nerves, and mumbled to himself as he threw off his blankets and stood up, yawning as he scratched a hand through his messy lack hair, his legs parted as he stared at the ground trying to wake up.

Aria looked at his bare legs and arms. He was covered by a simple grey t-shirt and a pair of baggy black boxer shorts. Her face slowly went bright red, before she sputtered and slammed her fist on his head, making his face plough into the floor and his legs and arms twitch in the air as he groaned into the wooden floorboards.

'BAKAKINJI! GET DRESSED BEFORE PRESENTING YOURSELF IN FRONT OF A LADY!' She screamed at him before storming out and slamming his bedroom door; her face radiating heat from her crimson skin.

Kinji groaned as he walked around his room to grab a pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt, dressing casually as he fiddled with the tissue he'd put up his bloody nose.

'Damn Aria. Why does she have to hit me for waking up after she told me to? I don't get girls.' He moaned as he opened the door from his bedroom and walked into the kitchen to find a neatly wrapped bento-box on his table with a note attached to it.

He picked up the piece of paper and grimaced at the familiar curly hand writing and the huge amount of kisses that took up the space of the card, before he opened up the box and grinned in happiness.

_Thanks Shirayuki._ He thought before digging into the breakfast she'd dropped off for him that morning before heading off to the shrine to fix up some issues they had.

'KINJI! COME ON, WE'RE LEAVING!' Kinji turned to look at the door from which the voice had originated, and quickly wolfed down the last of his meal and ran out into the entrance hall to slip on his shoes and yank on his black denim jacket that his Mother had sent him for Christmas last year.

Aria was standing at the door, scowling as he got ready to leave with her arms crossed across her small chest. She blushed as they got in the elevator to leave the apartment building, fiddling with the ruffles on her pale yellow dress that she'd finally decided to wear today.

Of course, beneath the innocent material lay her favourite weapons, concealed well enough that they would be unseen by the untrained eye.

She glanced at Kinji and noticed he'd not put on his gun holster, rolling her eyes at his complacency.

'You know Kinji, you should carry your weapon around at all times. Being a student of Butei, you need to be ready at all times.' Kinji scowled at her and reached in his pocket to pull out his butterfly knife, and flicked through a complex range of movements, flicking it open and flipping it a few times before flicking it closed and stashing it in his pocket before looking down at her with a tired look on his face.

'Happy now?' She glared at him and humphed as she exited the lift.

'That's all well and good Kinji, but a handgun or pistol is of far better use when not in close quarter combat.' Kinji groaned as he followed her out to her limo that awaited them outside the complex, and climbed inside to sit himself comfortably on the creamy leather seats.

'You're just as bad as Shirayuki. I can't handle two women moaning at me about arming myself on my days off.' Aria tensed at _that woman's_ name and scowled at Kinji before replying in a clipped and annoyed tone.

'Don't compare me to that country bumpkin, Bakakinji. I just don't want my partner relying on me all the time.' Kinji rolled his eyes and ignored her as he stared out of the tinted windows, watching as the scenery flew past, before the limo stopped in front of a theme park.

_Huh. What kind of mission would we be needed for here?_ He thought, before shrugging it off and following Aria out of the car.

'Aria, why have you taken me here?' He asked, bored as he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and looked around at the collection of families, couples and little children running around with balloons and candyfloss over their sparkling faces.

Aria blushed as she walked ahead with Kinji following behind her as he looked around the park for any dangers. Despite his lax attitude towards being a Butei student, he was very interested in preserving his life, and the lives of those around him, though he wasn't very good at it unless... stimulated.

'Aria scowled as she looked around and turned to face Kinji with a smug face.

'We have to ensure the rides at this park are fully functioning and safe for use by the public. If any problems do arise during our experience, we're to point them out and assess the rest of the parks safety procedures.' Kinji crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow before sighing exasperatedly, scratching the back of his head as he walked to stand beside her.

'I swear, some of these S ranked missions are really weird.' Aria began to reprimand him when she turned and saw his body stretching out his aching muscles, and found her heart beat speed into an erratic, uncontrolled pace making her face flush as her voice box refused to work. She quickly turned away from him and coughed, before grabbing his arm and dragging him forwards.

'Come on, Bakakinji.' She muttered, her grip tight on his arm as she dragged him forwards.

Kinji stared down at her small hand pulling on his forearm, and gulped before reciting the alphabet backwards in his head to try and calm the blood that started to pump madly round his body, signalling the onset of Hysteria Mode.

For some reason, Aria set off his Hysteria Mode by doing the simplest of things which if any other girl had done, he wouldn't react at all. The only reason he hadn't gone full Hysteria Mode that morning was because of his body's aching tiredness that dragged at his brain making him act like a walking zombie.

Now he was fully awake, and he knew if she kept clinging to him like this, he'd lose control, which is the one thing the wanna-be normal boy wanted.

He coughed and yanked his arm from her grip; his face slightly flushed as he looked away from her and ran a hand through his hair as he kept pace with the small girl.

When he pulled his arm out of her grasp, Aria felt a pang in her chest, and considered calling her family's doctor to try and figure out what was wrong with her. Kanzaki H. Aria was one to take care of her health; after all, she _is_ a Holmes.

Her eyes suddenly fixed on one of the rides, and she frantically grabbed Kinji's arm again to run over to the ride.

'This one first Kinji!' She shouted out, pulling him in the queue for the spinning teacups. He fell along behind her, and felt his face blush again as older couples with children smiled knowingly at the young pair, once again running his hand through his messy black hair.

Aria noticed the mess his hair had become and glared at him.

'Bakakinji!' She muttered, reaching up to neaten his hair. Kinji's eyes widened as his heart pounded against his chest, desperate to escape the confines of his rib cage.

Suddenly, his blush disappeared, and his arm snaked around Aria's slim waist before she noticed a thing. The first sign she had of his change of demeanour was when he yanked her body against his, making her squeak in surprise.

'Come on, Ar-i-a. You don't _really_ want to go on this kids ride. Come with me, Kinji-senpai will show you a _great_ time.' His voice had dropped an entire octave as he whispered into her ear, his breath stroking along her skin and his hair brushing against her face as she turned a bright luminous shade of red. Her throat croaked out an unintelligible noise as he slowly pulled her out of the queue for the tea-cups, and escorted her across to the Ferris wheel, his arm still holding her against him like a steel band; her body pressed against his as he guided her towards the giant ride.

On the way there, his eyes averted towards one of the small stalls that boasted a win every time, and saw a giant fluffy cat like soft teddy which Aria's gaze had locked onto, her eyes lighting up with her adoration of cute things.

Kinji, now in full Hysteria mode, smirked as he switched his course towards the stall, flipping a coin to the vender as he grabbed the rifle and cocked the toy gun, examining the sights alignment before throwing it in the air and catching it after allowing it to flip a couple times. He instantly bought the gun to eyes level and let off five shots, hitting the targets with extreme ease.

A crowd had gathered to watch his performance, and the onlookers who saw the whole thing cheered slightly, which he ignored as he stared down the vender with an emotionless face.

'Don't weigh down your guns, sir. As a Butei High student, I know when a gun, whether fake or not, has been tampered with. I suggest you play your game fairly in the future. Now hand me that large cat creature and fix your sham of a business before I contact my superiors, understood?' The man behind the counter stared in shock at Kinji, and stuttered out an apology, sweating bullets as he handed over the cat toy to the young man who's glare had the man quaking in his boots.

Kinji took the cat with a cold smile, tossing his head back so his fringe flicked back from his forehead as he turned.

The girls in the crowd seemed to swoon as he winked at them, their knees going weak at the sight; much to the annoyance of their own dates.

Aria glared at the girls and was tempted to pull out her pistols, only to have her hands suddenly gripped tightly in one of Kinji's as he dragged her away with the giant cat under one arm.

He leant down slightly to whisper into her ear, making her shiver down her spine as his warm, sweet breath caressed her skin.

'Now now, Ar-i-a. We can't have you harming the public now, can we? You know I'm yours, so there's no need to be jealous.' He pulled away with a self-satisfied smirk as she flushed and stomped her feet after pulling her hands out of his gentle, yet strong grasp.

'BAKAKINJI! I'M GONNA PUMP YOU FULL OF HOLES!' Her hands reached beneath the fabric of her dress and was about to pull out her two Colt Government pistols when she saw Kinji's smirk widen, and looked down to see she had flashed him a glance at her underwear. She screamed and changed the path of her hands to pull the yellow fabric down to her knees, giving him a glare from her heat radiating face.

'Bakakinji!' She spat out, her voice whining as he reached out and pulled her body upright so she was flush against him, front to front as his dark grey eyes stared down amusedly into her own wide magenta orbs that quivered with embarrassment as she looked up at him.

'Don't you worry Aria. No other male shall see you like that, apart from me.' He leant down and pressed his forehead to hers, feeling her flushed skin pulse with heat. He smirked at this and pulled away to saunter over to the Ferris wheel, leaving her to catch up to him.

Aria fumed as she stalked over to Kinji, glaring at his back as she considered all of the ways she would torture him when his Hysteria Mode had ran its course.

She would never admit it, but when Kinji was in full Hysteria Mode, he was just as good, if not better than she was as a Butei student. He was the only person who was good enough to be a partner of a Holmes, and she would accept no other.

Though she hated how cocky and melodramatic he got when he was in Hysteria.

Suddenly, she was grabbed and dragged behind a small kiosk, out of sight of the rest of the public.

Her mouth was covered with a large, sweaty hand, and both of her wrists were trapped in another beefy mitt of some man that reeked of sweat and cigarette smoke.

Aria glared down at the disgusting hand that covered her mouth, and struggled slightly against his grip before calming and beginning to plan in her mind.

'Seems I found myself a nice little girl to play with.' A disgustingly vile voice chuckled against her ear, and she gagged from the stench that emanated from his mouth as a large, wet tongue licked across her cheek.

'Come on, little girl.' The voice said huskily as he dragged her small, delicate body against his huge mound of fat and flesh. Aria's eyes widened as she realised what was going on, and couldn't help but panic, ignoring the years of training that had been drummed into her mind; the training that taught her to stay calm under the worst situations, and instead fell back on innate human instinct of fight or flight.

Aria felt tears prick at her eyes and bit down angrily on her tongue, drawing blood as she forced her body to calm down.

Just as the man was about to drag her away from the kiosk, a familiar voice called out to them.

'I suggest you release that young lady immediately. As a Butei S rank student, I have the authority and necessary equipment to perform an arrest of your person. I suggest, for your own safety, that you release the young lady in your grasp and come in quietly.' Kinji smiled darkly at the grotesque man, his arms folded casually across his chest as his gaze met Aria's, instantly calming and clearing her mind of its panic.

'Ha! What can you do about it kid?' The man scoffed, tightening his grasp on Aria as he backed away slightly.

'Butei Charter, Article One; Trust our friends, and help when they need it.' Kinji recited, smirking as he reached into his pocket to withdraw his butterfly knife and instantly throwing the blade so it sunk into the man's arm which had held Aria's wrists captive.

He yelped as he released her hands, giving her the opportunity she needed to propel an elbow into his paunchy gut, making him release her face and stagger backwards. Aria flipped away from the disgusting creature and pulled out her matching pistols to point them at him.

'Kinji, call the police.' She commanded, her cold eyes not leaving the man's terrified visage.

'Already done. They shall arrive in around five seconds.' He smirked as he walked forwards and pulled his knife from the whimpering cowards arm, rubbing the blood off onto his coat before flicking the knife out of sight.

As predicted by him, two police officers appeared and stepped forth to arrest the man, raising an eyebrow at his bloodied arm.

'It is a basic wound which shall heal within a week, should he receive the proper medical treatment.' Kinji explained, his deep voice seeming to vibrate across Aria's skin as she stood beside him, her pistols concealed beneath her dress once more.

'Come on Kinji. Let's go.' Aria said, throwing the now handcuffed man a haughty and disgusted look before humphing and tossing her head back, her long pink hair flicking out behind her like silken whips as she stalked away.

Kinji smirked darkly at the man, an evil promise in his eyes before he turned and followed Aria, catching up to her and grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back against his front, his face next to hers.

'You should be more careful, Ar-i-a.' Aria groaned mentally. She'd been hoping Kinji's Hysteria Mode would have calmed down by now, but the instance with that disgusting excuse for a human being had just ratcheted it up, and she could tell he would be like this for a while now.

'Maybe I should cuff you to me, make sure you don't wander off alone again, would you like that, Ar-i-a?' Kinji's lips brushed against her skin as his deep voice reverberated through her body and his sweet smell replaced that of the pig who had held her so tightly.

Aria felt something inside of her tremble, and closed her eyes as his fingers massaged her sides, and let out a small moan before she could control herself.

'I bet you would.' Kinji laughed lightly against her before he stepped back and took her hand in his own to pull her to the Ferris wheel. Aria was in deep shock at how bold Kinji had been; never had his Hysteria Mode made him act like this before now, and Aria couldn't help but feel her body react to his closeness, her face flushing several different shades of pink and red at almost every moment.

The next thing Aria knew, she was sitting in a Ferris wheel compartment with Kinji and the massive cat toy he'd won her on the seat opposite them, taking up the whole bench.

Aria peeled herself away from Kinji, and sat at the edge of the bench to peer out at the fairground below her.

Kinji watched as she stared down at the people below her, and smiled softly, his usually cocky Hysteria Mode face softening at the site of her happiness, before he smirked and sat back with his legs spread and both of his arms resting on the bench behind him.

'So, Ar-i-a. We're not really on a Quest here, are we?' He asked, watching with glee as her body stiffened slightly before she turned to glare at him, her chin raised in haughty derision.

'Of course we are, Bakakinji! Why would I want to spend my Saturday off with _you _of all people?' She crossed her arms and turned her head away from him, her face slightly flushed at the bare faced lie, making Kinji grin as he leant forwards and gripped her chin firmly between his two fingers and pulled her to face him.

She gasped at the strong grip he had on her face, but couldn't pull away as she was sucked into his amused eyes.

'We both know you're lying, Ar-i-a. You should be truthful with your partner you know. Otherwise I might have to punish you.' His face inched closer to hers, making her ears practically steam as he face went redder than it had ever gone before.

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she stared at him in shock, before he pulled away from her and laughed, his deep resonant tones echoing in the small compartment.

'No need to be so nervous Aria. I'm not that scary.' He told her, grinning as he winked at her, only causing her face to become a shade of red that had previously not existed.

'BAKAKINJI!' She screamed, lunging forwards and managing to punch him unconscious, in the process causing his nose to erupt once again.

Aria panted heavily, trying to calm her ragged breathing and flushed face as she stared at Kinji's soft face, blood slowly trickling from his nose and dripping on his t-shirt. Aria stared at the elastic material that clung to his slim body, just outlining his six pack and nibbled on her lip as she sat demurely against the window, resting her forehead against the cool glass.

She seriously hoped Kinji wouldn't remember what he'd done in his Hysteria Mode because of the punch to his cocky face; she didn't want to have to deal with his awkward apologies for being a "terrifying gigolo".

Aria sighed and turned to look at his peaceful face as he slept, and bit the inside of her cheek as she saw the trickle of blood down his chin.

She sighed and leant forwards to wipe it away with her white handkerchief, feeling guilty for hurting him, even if he was being a pervert, it wasn't his fault.

As Aria cleaned up his face, she didn't realise the position she'd placed herself in, practically lying on top of his prone body to reach, and she also didn't notice his eyes flicker open before going wide as his blood boiled once more, his heart pumping loudly against his chest.

The first sign Aria had of him waking up was when his arms grabbed her and yanked her against his chest.

'BAKAKINJI! LET ME GO BEFORE I PUMP YOU FULL OF HOLES!' She writhed against him, desperate to escape his grip, only to freeze when he chuckled, his laugh making his chest rumble against her body.

Suddenly, her chin was softly tilted upwards and she stared into Kinji's blushing face and felt her heart skip excitedly.

'Kinji... how are you...' He cut her off with a shaky smile.

'Hysteria Wiseman Mode; keeps me from turning into a terrifying gigolo.' He mumbled, his eyes not quite meeting hers as she giggled slightly, blushing bright red as he pulled her up his body.

'Aria, you could have told me this was a date, not a quest.' He told her, his head turned to the side to avoid looking at her wide magenta eyes that seemed to pull at his heart and always seemed to send him spiralling into Hysteria Mode without any reason.

It was because of her, and how susceptible he was to her that he'd developed Hysteria Wiseman Mode, so he could be in control whenever she was close... like now.

Aria flushed even redder as his own blushing face turned to look down at her before he leant his face closer to hers, hesitating slightly as he check the control he had over his mind.

Her eyes stared at his face as he grew closer and closer to her. She licked her lips, and saw his eyes zone in on them, before he finally closed those last few centimetres between their mouths, and brushed his warm lips against hers in a soft chaste kiss.

He immediately drew back, his heart pounding heavily as the sexual tension in the small compartment rose to an uncontrollable amount for his Wiseman Mode, and he gently pushed Aria away from him, taking deep long breathes to calm himself, clutching at the taught strings of his control.

Aria stared wide eyed at him, and raised a quivering hand up to her lips, softly touching the soft skin before running her small tongue along her mouth, unaware of Kinji's mental battle of wills against his Hysteria Mode.

'Bakakinji.' She whispered, turning to face away from him with her red face reflecting back at her from the clear window.

They'd ridden the Ferris wheel round twice, and were now reaching the end of the ride.

Suddenly, Kinji's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to sit on his lap, her back pressed against his chest as his face buried itself into her neck, breathing in the heady scent of her skin and hair.

'But I'm _your_ Kinji.' He whispered against her skin, before pressing a kiss on her skin and leaping out of the compartment as soon as the door opened, carrying her bridal style and leaving the giant cat behind.

Aria squeaked in surprise, and looked up to see that he'd succumbed to Hysteria Mode again, and judging by the way he was holding her tightly in his arms, he was unwilling to revert to his normal self any time soon.

Aria sighed as she turned and buried her flushed face into his black shirt, breathing in his own masculine scent that reminded her of pine needles, as she whispered against his chest.

'Bakakinji.' Her arms reached up and encircled themselves around his neck, making the Hysteria Mode Kinji smirk down at her in self-satisfaction at the actions of his normal self and Aria's rare show of affection towards him.

'You know I love you, Ar-i-a.' He whispered, his deep voice shaking her to her core. He grinned as he felt her hands tighten around his neck and a small smile grace her lips.

'Love you too Bakakinji.' She whispered once more against his chest, making his shirt warm against his skin and plunging him further into Hysteria Mode, making him grip her tighter to his body.

_I'll always protect you Aria- every part of me, Hysteria Mode or not, I'll always be there for you..._ He thought as he carried her through the crowds of fair-goers to take her home, her long pink hair streaming behind him as he ran, easily carrying her small body in his discreetly muscled arms.

_I can do anything for you... my Holmes... my Aria..._


End file.
